The measuring apparatus may be a sensor, such as a pressure sensor, a displacement sensor, or the like. Such measuring apparatuses are used in particular to measure a measurement variable of a fluid, for example, to measure the water level in washing machines, dishwashers, wet and/or dry vacuum cleaners or in other water-guiding parts of domestic appliances. In particular, these measuring apparatuses are pressure sensors for low pressures, for example, specifically less than 3,500 Pa (Pascal).
Measuring apparatuses of this type comprising a housing and a diaphragm arranged in and/or on the housing are known. A resilient element for restoring the diaphragm is located in the housing. A signal transmitter is operatively connected to the diaphragm and/or to the resilient element. A signal receiver cooperates with the signal transmitter in order to generate the measuring signal. It has been proven that external influences on the measuring apparatus disturb the resilient element, which in turn may lead to a falsification of the measuring signal.